Hetalia Heroes Agency
by fiftysix-luver
Summary: /AU/ Arthur and Matthew know they are special, having special abilities and all, but if by “special” it means “being chased by an evil company for life,” they are pretty damn sure they want to be normal. USUK, GerIta, possible FrCanada
1. Prologue: Specials

**Hetalia Heroes Agency**

**Summary:** Arthur and Matthew know they are special, but if by "special" it means "being chased by an evil company for life," they are pretty damn sure they want to be normal.

**Author: **fiftysix-luver  
**Rating: **PG-13 / T, may increase due to violence.  
**Pairings: ****America x England**, past **Russia x America** and eventual **Russia x China**, possible **France x Canada** and obligatory **France x Everyone, Germany x Italy**, **Spain x Romano **and **Sweden x Finland**  
**Words Count: **1,716 words.  
**Warning: **AU, human names, total rip off of Heroes. Badass! Alfred.  
**Disclaimer: **Neither Hetalia nor Heroes is owned by me .

**A/N:** I was reading an AU fanfiction in which the whole gang has powers and have this paranormal agency (okay, it's Jones' Paranormal Agency by Feux Follets). Because of that fic, I have a sudden urge to write badass!Alfred—but how? I don't like paranormal stuffs, I can't possibly imitate the greatness of said fic…and then I watched Heroes. Thus, this fic is born.

Hope you enjoy! ;)

**-X-**

**PROLOGUE  
Special.**

_These people…they are blessed, gifted with extraordinary abilities. And they like us struggle with finding their place._

**-X-**

"—_you ungrateful git—"_

"—_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry—"_

"—_You bloody wanker do you know what the fuck you were doing—"_

"—_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, mom—"_

"—_No! Don't go near me, you, you—"_

"—_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY—"_

"ARTHUR!"

Startled by the sudden call of his name, Arthur Kirkland bolted upright and snapped his eyes open. Sweating and panting, his eyes searched the room in panic; _where's Matthew where's Matthew where's Matthew—_

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the person he'd been searching for: Matthew was sitting on a chair placed near his bed. The relief did not last long, though, as he saw tears were formed on the edge of Matthew's clear blue eyes as the poor boy bit his quivering lip, his body trembling—

"Matthew, oh god Matthew, I'm sorry, I—I talked during my sleep again, didn't I?"

Matthew nodded weakly. "W—well, it's more like you were _screaming_, and I was afraid you would—"

Arthur sighed. "It's okay. It's just a nightmare," he said, then adding after seeing the shaken blonde, "I'm fine, Matthew. I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Don't be," Matthew shook his head as he smiled in exhaustion, "I should be the one to apologize. I made you panic, didn't I?"

Arthur shrugged. "Quite," he admitted, "I thought you were caught by the Company or something…"

He trailed off. Feeling the conversation had died, Matthew walked out of Arthur's small room to their shared kitchen as the Britton watched his back. When Matthew had disappeared behind the door, Arthur let out another relieved sigh. He really was glad to see the boy was okay.

How could he not? After all, he didn't want to be alone again. Arthur was always alone since he ran away from an orphanage in England at the age of only 8, and he met Matthew only recently in United States, two years ago. He didn't regret running away from those filthy orphanage, though, he'd never liked those in there anyway—they were always scared of him, just because he could do something that they couldn't…

And everything always led back to this… how should he put it? _Ability_, yes, that sounded quite nice. Though normal people wouldn't really call _summoning and controlling spirits_ as abilities…

"Arthur!" Matthew's voice called him from the kitchen, and by his tone, Arthur felt something was wrong. He rushed to the kitchen and cursed under his breath when he saw Matthew's anxious face.

"They're coming," the young man said, "three, no… four from the Company. They are coming after us."

Arthur didn't question him at all and merely rushed back to his room, taking whatever necessary to be brought. Whilst Arthur's ability was troublesome and disturbing to others, Matthew's was very useful: he could, all of a sudden, catch a glimpse of what would occur near future. A very wonderful ability; especially if compared to his ability to control spirits.

Despite the uselessness of his ability though, the Company also wanted him. Yes. Just right after his successful escape from the orphanage, he learned that there was a mysterious, unnamed company that gathered people with these 'abilities'.

Arthur wanted to scoff at his own thought—he may have said 'gathered', but in truth, they were _capturing_ the people with abilities and putting them through unimaginable torture they dubbed "tests". Or at least that was what the telepath he met years ago said. And seeing the numerous wounds on his body and the fact that he died almost immediately after saying that, well… they were more than enough evidences, weren't they?

Seeing Matthew's worried face peeking into his room, he quickly nodded, taking his backpack and dragged the young man as fast as he could out of the house.

**-X-**

Matthew Williams really wished he didn't see what he'd just seen; he had begun to like this city, after all. But now, seeing there were at least 4 people with abilities who were after them, all he could do was running away from this city as fast as he could.

He stumbled for the umpteenth time as Arthur took—_dragged_—him out of the house. "A—Arthur," he squeaked, "wait—"

His complain died as an ear splitting explosion came from behind.

Wide-eyed, he turned to see the house he'd been living in for the last 3 months burnt. _The Company._ They were faster than he had expected, and now he was silently thankful for Arthur for dragging him around.

"Gilbert," Arthur stated, and Matthew nodded in agreement.

Gilbert is one of the Company's member, and he was one of the very few people trusted by the Company. He had been chasing them for almost a year now, and they had learned his name along with his over-the-top, showy methods. Not that learning his name was that hard…

"I, Gilbert the Awesome, is now here! Be afraid, my victims, be afraid!!"

Speak of the devil.

Before he could see where the man was, however, he was jerked to his side by Arthur. "Get a grip, Matthew! We don't have time to daydream—"

_And this is why we shouldn't panic_, Matthew thought to himself as he saw that they had, unwittingly, run into a narrow alley. _A dead end_. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of footsteps and when he turned around, he saw the person who had been haunting his nightmare. _Gilbert_. And to make it worse, the man was holding a pole. _Iron_ pole.

His ability was not for combat, and Arthur's needed a massive amount of concentration, which the man now obviously lacked. He stepped back, one by one, nudging Arthur to follow him, until he could feel the wall against his back.

_Is this it? After years of running away, this is how we are captured? Because of a mere dead end in a small, narrow alley?_

And as he saw the walls and water barrels on his sides, preventing him to run away, he thought solemnly, _this __**is**_ _it. We are captured._

**-X-**

_Oh, bollocks, _Arthur mentally cursed, _we are so dead_.

He tried to summon the spirits, but he found himself unable to concentrate, feeling his palms sweat and his heart pound uncontrollably.

Smirking, Gilbert lurched forward, his knuckles white from his strong grip on his pole—

Arthur didn't know what actually happened, as it happened so fast—but he could see, in split seconds, the water barrels on the sides of the alley shook violently and burst. Moreover, much to his surprise, the water inside didn't scatter. Instead, the water moved, as if it was alive—as if being _controlled_—and it formed a barrier between them and Gilbert, and the man staggered back.

The surprise didn't stop though. Arthur could see, at the other side of the transparent barrier, two men seemed to appear out of nowhere; one a very tall, well-built blonde, while the other was a smaller, long-haired brunette. In mere seconds, the brunette landed two kicks on Gilbert's gut and chin, and before the man could react, the blonde slammed his body to the wall, effectively pinning him.

"You—" Gilbert's voice was hoarse and trembled in panic, "you're from the agency."

_Agency? What agency?_ Gilbert's words were more of a statement than a question, but the tall blonde nodded anyway, as if answering Arthur's silent questions. Then he commanded, in a firm tone, "you are going back to the Company and not to bother us here at all."

"What the hell—"

"You are going back. _Now_."

Arthur wanted to tell the blonde that there was no way a proud and crazy man like Gilbert wanted to be ordered like that, but his words died in his lips when he saw Gilbert's eyes widen. Gilbert didn't retort, and instead, his eyes became dull and vacant, his gaze unfocused, and slowly, as if hypnotized, he nodded.

He really wanted to see what happened next, but someone suddenly spoke from his side, startling him, "Ve~, are you two okay?"

Arthur jumped to his side, his back hitting another wall. He put his arm across Matthew's chest protectively.

"_Who are you?!_" He hissed. He saw the man who talked to him was actually very young, not older than Matthew. The young man put both his hands in front of his chest as a gesture to calm Arthur down, and truth be told, he seemed… _harmless_.

"Ah, I mean no harm, er… Ludwig?" He called out, turning to the blonde, "are they the correct people?"

"Arthur Kirkland, Spirit Control Ability," the blonde man replied, pulling out a black notebook out of nowhere, and Arthur realized both Gilbert and the water barrier had gone, "and Matthew Jones…or Matthew Williams, Precognition Ability. Yes, according to the photos, they are the correct people. Unless someone with Shape-Shifting or Illusion Ability is around, and I doubt that…"

_Notebook with our names… Shape-shifting… Illusion ability… _Arthur's head was spinning from confusion, _how could they know our names?!_

But before he could ask, Matthew piped in, "Who—who are you three? Are—are you from the Company?!"

The long-haired man—Arthur guessed he was an Asian, possibly Chinese—laughed. "The Company? That's impossible, aru! But maybe we quite surprised you, don't we?"

'_Quite' is an understatement. _He nearly had a heart attack!

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland? Mr. ….Williams? Jones?" the shortest of them all called out, "we mean you no harm. We are, in fact, are the Company's biggest enemy."

The Chinese man grinned. "Very well put, aru! Well, we shall introduce ourselves…" he cleaned imaginary dust from his shoulder,

"This is Feliciano, this big guy is Ludwig, and I am Wang Yao, aru," his smile became wider, "we are sent by our superior Alfred F. Jones to collect you."

And without waiting for a reply, he stepped forward confidently and shook Arthur and Matthew's hands—

"Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, would you be interested in joining Hetalia Heroes Agency, aru?"

_Bloody. Hell._

**-X-**

_Sometimes questions are more powerful than answers. How is this happening? What are they? Why us and not others? Why now? What does it all mean?_

__** -X-**

**A/n: **You must be confused. You must not understand what the whole story has been saying. You must be thinking this is a rip off of Heroes. _Hell_, you must be all of the above. I'm sorry. But I promise I will explain a lot of things in the next chapters.

Sorry for the grammar and everything, English is not my first language and my beta does not want to do Hetalia fics.

Alfred and more Hetalia characters will make an appearance in the next chapter! For now, I have assigned everyone with abilities, but suggestions are welcome.

The quotes are taken from Heroes.

Reviews are nice :)


	2. One: Enter: Hetalia Heroes Agency!

**Hetalia Heroes Agency**

**Summary:** Arthur and Matthew know they are special, but if by "special" it means "being chased by an evil company for life," they are pretty damn sure they want to be normal.

**Author: **fiftysix-luver  
**Rating: **PG-13 / T, may increase due to violence.  
**Pairings: ****America x England**, past **Russia x America** and eventual **Russia x China**, possible **France x Canada** and obligatory **France x Everyone, Germany x Italy**, **Spain x Romano **and **Sweden x Finland**  
**Words Count: **  
**Warning: **AU, human names, total rip off of Heroes. Badass! Alfred.  
**Disclaimer: **Neither Hetalia nor Heroes is owned by me .

**A/N:** To avoid any confusion, I'm going to tell you all now: **you don't need to know Heroes to understand this story**. This story is only **inspired** by Heroes and_ not_ a crossover. So. There you go :D

I decide to update this story **weekly**, though I don't know on what day.

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Hope you enjoy the first (real) chapter, which should be much longer than the Prologue.

**-X-**

**One  
Enter: Hetalia Heroes Agency!**

_I say it's time we found our way back home again. Find your way home, brother._

**-X-**

For a start, Matthew Williams was confused beyond belief.

Even when you had been running away from a mysterious, evil company for practically your entire life, it was still _not_ a common thing to have your house burnt, strangers coming to save you, and your brother's name mentioned by said strangers. Especially not all at once.

But those things just happened all at once, in a very short period of time, and Matthew's most intelligent reply was, "eh?"

The tall blonde—Ludwig—rubbed his temple and sighed, "Yao, you're confusing them… they might not even know the existence of our Agency until just now."

The Chinese man—Wang Yao, wasn't it?—pouted. "Well, sorry for being excited at seeing new friends, aru!" he whined, "but I can't help being excited, you know, especially seeing this Matthew boy is an exact copy of Alfred…"

At the mention of the name, Matthew couldn't help exclaiming, "you know my brother Alfred?!"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't blame him; after all, he'd never mentioned anything about his past to Arthur, let alone the fact that he had a twin brother named Alfred. How could he? Arthur was quite touchy about the topic relating his past, so they rarely talked about their past.

"Matthew," predictably, Arthur questioned, "you have a _brother_?"

The young man nodded fervently. _Better late than never. _"A twin, to tell the truth. We were chased by the company since we were very young, and our parents decided to go separate ways as it will be hard for the Company to locate us if we're going in small groups. I went with my late mother and Alfred went with dad—" at this, Matthew's face lit up in realization, "dad! Is Alfred with dad too?"

Feliciano frowned, confused. "You mean Alfred's father?" he shook his head and shrugged, "when he first met me and Ludwig, he was alone. He never mentioned anything about his family at all."

Matthew's face fell, and Arthur put his hand on the bespectacled man's shoulder as an attempt to console him. "It's okay," Matthew reassured, "at least I know Alfred's save."

There was a brief silence as Matthew stared and smiling sadly at the ground.

Yao was the one to break the silence, "with this, I take it you two want to join, right?"

And before waiting for yet another reply, he pushed both Matthew and Arthur's back toward the street,

"So what are we waiting for, aru? We'll bring you to the Agency now!"

** -X-**

With the entire kick ass rescue these three weird people did for him and Matthew just now, Arthur's expectation was high when Yao said they were going to bring all of them to the Agency. Really, he had expected _something_—maybe a bright light and, voila! They teleported right in front of the agency. Or maybe they would _fly_. Yes! Fly sounded nice.

So when they were escorted to a plain white SUV parked on the side of the street, Arthur had to admit he felt a little bit disappointed.

Seeing the disappointment in the Britton's eyes, Yao commented, "I know you expect a lot of things, but none of our abilities involve getting people to move from one place to another, aru."

_Busted_, Arthur thought, blushing. "Well," he said as he got into the SUV, "what's your ability?"

Then, he froze, covering his mouth. He might've just said the wrong thing. He'd never liked it when people talked or asked him about his ability—what if this Chinese guy was the same? He might've insulted him!

Fortunately, Yao's response was positive. The man grinned again, "my ability is Adoptive Muscle Memory, aru," and seeing Arthur's confused stare, he continued, "it means I can replicate any physical motion I saw without having to practice it. For example, if I see a person doing a somersault, even when I've never tried to do it before, I will be able to do a somersault, aru."

Arthur's heart sank when he heard that. Again, another person with amazing and useful ability. _Am I the only one stuck with a lame ability?_

He turned to the Italian and German, "how about you? What are your abilities, if I may know?"

Ludwig, who was behind the wheel, answered first, "My ability is Mind Control."

"Ludwig's ability is really cool!" Feliciano gushed, "you saw him controlling the enemy just now, didn't you? I think it was really cool."

_Well that explains Gilbert's peculiar obedience, _Arthur thought as Ludwig blushed from the Italian's comment. Matthew, interested in the topic, joined in, "how about you, Feliciano?"

At this, Feliciano blushed, "ve~, my ability is not that great…"

Yao retorted, "don't lie, aru!"

Ludwig added, "Yao's right. We know you're trying to be modest," he turned to Matthew and Arthur, "do you remember the water barrier just now? It was Feliciano's. His power is Water Manipulation."

"Don't forget the Telepathy, aru. Though it's only limited to Lovino…"

"Lovino? Who's Lovino?"

"Ah, Matthew, he's my twin brother…"

And as the four chatted merrily, Arthur thought to himself gloomily:

Matthew got Precognition and Yao got Adoptive Muscle Memory. Ludwig's Mind Control and Feliciano's the jackpot, both Water Manipulation and Telepathy, albeit limited to his twin brother only.

Arthur sighed. And he got what again? _Spirit Control? _He could only smile grimly to himself.

He really was the only one stuck with a lousy ability.

_Fate's a bitch_.

**-X-**

The name _Hetalia Heroes Agency_ gave the impression of a big, exclusive-and-professional-looking building, and once again, Arthur's expectation was shot down.

The Agency's building was big, sure, but it was no different from the thousands of big buildings across the country. Hell, he could've mistaken it for a hotel if not from the fact that he was led into the building.

He wanted to look around, but once he was inside, he was quickly escorted to a small office located right at the end of the hall.

"Where are we going…?"

Feliciano smiled, opening the door, "we're going to meet the Head of the Agency…"

Yao continued, pushing the two inside the office, "Or, in other words, Alfred F. Jones, aru. Your brother, Matthew!"

Matthew, eyes wide, exclaimed, "I can meet my brother already?!"

Ludwig nodded, closing the door behind him, "of course. He is on the way to the office from his mission. Now, as we wait…"

He walked to the middle of the empty office and, standing confidently, Ludwig gestured to Matthew and Arthur to stand in front of him. Yao and Feliciano only watched from the corner of the room.

"Now, you know that we've all been aware of your ability." Ludwig started, "however, I must now ask you to demonstrate your ability. This is not a test; it's just, simply saying, to make it easier for me to assign you properly for the right missions later."

Both of them nodded. Arthur felt his body tensed under Ludwig's suddenly hard gaze.

"Matthew, you're first. Precognition. Predict what you will see 10 minutes from now."

At first, the man looked hesitant, but, after closing his eyes, Arthur could feel Matthew's body relaxed. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, his gaze focused and confident.

"I'll see a Japanese boy. Short, black hair. He's wearing a blue shirt and long, black pants."

Ludwig seemed to know whom he was referring to as he smiled. "Good enough," he nodded, "Arthur?"

Arthur paused before finally nodded.

The blonde could literally hear his heart pounded wildly. What if he failed? Or worse… what if, after seeing his useless ability, Ludwig decided he was not worth it and kicked him out? What if—

Shaking the bad thoughts from his head, he shut his eyes close and concentrate. _Calm down…_ he felt a familiar sensation running through his body as the ground around him started to glow, emitting green light that got brighter and brighter as the more focus he put into his mind… _Concentrate…_

Arthur didn't hear the office door opened and a man entered the room.

"I summon you—"

The man stepped inside,

"—_Elf_!"

In a second, the light disappeared and an Elf, out of nowhere, appeared at his side. He didn't dare to look at anyone's eyes.

Okay. Okay. He couldn't hide it anymore now. They might have called it _Spirit_ Control, but what he could control was _not_ spirit. Well, essentially, they _were_ spirits, but—

Laughter burst from in front of the office's door.

"_This is what you call spirit control_?? It's more like _Cute Magical Things from Fairy Tales Control _to me!!"

Blushing bright red, he spun back to see the one who had commented.

Arthur saw a man—not older than Matthew—clutching his stomach as he roared with laughter. He was wearing a hat that covered his face, but Arthur could see the glasses he wore, glinting mischievously, and his blue, bright eyes watered from laughing.

_Who the fuck is this __**boy**__—_

Blinded with rage and embarrassment, he commanded coldly to his elf, "attack him."

"Haha, hey dude, I was kidding, hey, what the—"

With a nod, the elf charged toward bespectacled teen and grabbed his shirt. Before he could react, the elf lifted him and threw him. With a loud _BANG_, the boy was catapulted right into the floor under the work desk, hitting a chair in the process.

_Eat that, wanker. _Arthur allowed himself a smile of satisfaction.

"What a git…" he muttered under his breath, then spoke up to the others, trying to sound as if nothing had happened, "well, that was my ability, as you can see, _Spirit _Control."

Feeling the entire room's awkward silence, Arthur swept imaginary dusts from his trousers as he tried to start a conversation, "er, where's the Head of Agency anyway?"

And after that, his smile faltered.

Arthur resisted the urge to gulp when everyone, wide eyed and dumbfounded, slowly raised their hand and pointed at the unfortunate man under the desk.

**-X-**

_Every hero is on a journey to find his place in the world. But it's a journey. You don't start at the end, otherwise they can't make a movie about it later._

**-X-**

**A/N: **And that's that for this chapter. It's not longer than the prologue. I'm sorry. But Alfred's entrance is so epic that I have to end this chapter here.

So, what do you think about the powers? Interesting? Fitting? Not fitting? Horrible choice?

Yes, England's 'spirits' are actually his magical friends—you know, elves, fairies, _unicorns_… I think that fits him quite well. And anyone got a mental image of Arthur throwing a pokeball when he said "I summon you"? I almost wrote "I choose you," to tell the truth. :P

Next chapter will include the rest of the Headquarters gang, an overview of the Agency, and a bit of their first mission!

Quotes are from Heroes.

Reviews are nice :)


End file.
